Mi enfermero
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: DickDamian. No es bueno interponerse en el camino de Damian cuando esta enfadado y Dick va a comprobar eso en primera persona, sin embargo el joven asesino tambien tiene su parte tierna. Dedicado a Maiki por ayudar con la idea.


Mi enfermero

La fuerza con la que se estaba mordiendo los labios era tanta que estaba seguro de que cuando levantase la cabeza de la almohada tendría que curarse el labio pero el dolor que estaba sintiendo ahora era demasiado fuerte. Apretó la cabeza con tanta fuerza en la mullida almohada que si hubiera permanecido así mucho mas tiempo habría acabado por asfixiarse. Respiro hondo recordando como había llegado a esa situación.

La noche anterior la patrulla parecía ser tranquila, se encontraba observando a una pequeña banda que podría suponer un pequeño peligro para esa noche, no era nada serio así que se permitió despistarse durante un momento para mirar su móvil. Hacia tiempo que había cogido la manía de llevarlo con el, no es que le gustara estar pendiente de ese cacharrito cuando tenia tantos chismes que utilizar en la patrulla, sin embargo un descubrimiento encantador le hizo cambiar de opinión. Era consciente del hecho de que Damian como parte de estas nuevas generaciones siempre llevaba el móvil encima y por supuesto tenia una cuenta de esa red llamada Twitter, aunque hubiera sido muy fácil confundirse con todos esos niños y jóvenes fans de Batman y Robin había cosas que solo el sabia que le permitían diferenciar al pequeño Wayne entre un millón de imitadores. Este nuevo descubrimiento le había servido para mantener controlado al nuevo Robin y ahora agradecía mas que nunca tenerle controlado.

Por lo que estaba viendo ahora mismo el menor no se encontraba para nada de buen humor y estaba repartiendo golpes a diestro y siniestro entre todos los matones que estaba encontrando en su paso, a este ritmo seguro que no dejaba nada para que ninguno de ellos tuviera algo que hacen en esa noche. Sin embargo había convivido con Damian mucho tiempo y sabia que tener al hijo de Talía Ash' Ghul cabreado era algo que no presagiaba nada bueno y supo que no estaba equivocado en ese pensamiento cuando varios de los miembros de la banda que estaba vigilando cayeron presa de los golpes de una mancha negra, amarilla, roja y verde.

Según iba bajando por el edificio en el que se encontraba observo atento la pelea, era increíble que el menor pudiera quitarse de encima a 10 tíos armados mientras seguía escribiendo en el móvil. Se detuvo un momento en el alfiz de la ventana para comprobar si los numerosos Tweets de Damian delataban la causa de su enfado, pero para su desgracia solo vaticinaba lo que les esperaba a esos hombre, por mas que supiera que no iba a acabar si se metía en medio del cabreo del menor su sentido del deber no le dejaba abandonar a esos pobres hombres en manos del pequeño demonio.

-Creo que han aprendido la lección Robin- dijo mientras detenía su brazo. Había conseguido evitar que su puño acabara incrustado en la cara del hombre por bien poco- dejémosle el resto a la policía.

-No te metas en esto Nightwing- el tono del menor era una advertencia y sus palabras habían sido tan frías que de haber sido cuchillos le hubieran atravesado. El hombre estaba aprovechando ese momento para escapar, pero el pequeño fue mas rápido que el, sujetándose al brazo de Dick consiguió girar sobre su eje y noquearle de una patada en la cabeza- ¿A qué se supone que has venido?

-Parece que alguien esta de mal humor- sonrío intentando quitarle tensión al ambiente, si jugaba bien sus cartas podría conseguir salir de esta sin muchos golpes, pero a quien quería engañar, era horrible jugando a las cartas- No creo que desquitarte con todos los criminales de Gothan sea la mejor manera de templar tus nervios, ¿Por qué no vamos a casa y hablamos de esto?

Para su desgracia Damian no tenia la misma idea en mente. Mientras el mayor le ofrecía una tregua Robin se preocupó de ponerse en una buena posición para propinarle una patada en el estomago que le dejo sin alientos un par de minutos, el tiempo justo para escuchar la advertencia del menor y ver su escape, ese chico necesitaba una correa. Se puso en pie empezando a perseguirle, no podía dejarle solo, a saber la que liaba. Sus palabras resonaban aun en su cabeza, "Apártate de mi camino si no quieres salir mal parado Grayson", últimamente había cogido mucha mas confianza con el pero en los momentos donde estaba muy serio seguía llamándole por su apellido.

No podía calcular exactamente cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo, tenia suerte de que todos los dispositivos que usaran llevaran un rastreador para saber quien se encontraba mas cerca de su posición si necesitaban ayuda, eso fue justo lo que le permitió seguirle. Era consciente de que si Damian había salido de esa manera solo podía significar dos cosas: Su padre estaba de viaje por causa de la empresa, cosa que ellos sabrían si Batman hubiera abandonado la ciudad, o se habría ido a espaldas suyas y ahora Bruce estaría como loco buscándole y conociendo al chico seguramente la segunda opción fuese la mas acertada. Sabia de sobra que lo que estaba apunto de hacer acabaría por buscarle un buen problema pero por una vez estaba mas que seguro de que ese problema de diez años superaría a Batman en todos los aspectos.

Cuando por fin consiguió dar con Robin este se encontraba acorralando a uno de los criminales mas buscados de Gothan, a pesar de lo cabreado que estaba tenia que reconocerle sus meritos al pequeño. Por segunda vez en esa noche consiguió detener a Damian antes de que provocara daños mas graves de los que ya tenia ese tío, sin embargo esta vez la respuesta no fue tan "suave" como había sido la anterior, seguramente una nueva patada en el estomago seria desear demasiada misericordia. La lluvia de golpes que se precipito sobre el no tardo en llegar.

-¡Te dije que no te metieras en esto!

-No pienses que voy a dejarte ir por ahí desquitándote con el primero que encuentres- los golpes del menor eran muy precisos y o siempre era fácil esquivarlos, tenia que hacer todo lo posible por hacerle entrar en razón antes de que pasara algo grave, o peor, antes de que Bruce los encontrara a los dos- Vamos Damian, lo que sea que te este molestando seguro que podemos hablarlo.

Robin parecía hacer oídos sordos de sus palabras pero los golpes que le propiciaba hablaban por el, no sabia exactamente que era lo que había pasado, aun así esperaba poder ayudarle. Tras un buen rato intercambiando golpes empezaba a notar como le estaba afectando, el chico era muy bueno, en ese estado de furia con el que le atacaba no podía aspirar a defenderse de todos los golpes y algunos eran realmente fuertes. El ultimo golpe le había obligado a retroceder un par de pasos, las heridas de los días anteriores se estaban resintiendo con esa batalla y las nuevas que le estaba provocando el menor ardían sobre su piel, las palabras que salían de su boca parecían no llegarle y el no tenia aguante para estar así toda la noche.

No podía recordar cuanto tiempo estuvieron peleando, a su mente solo podía venir el dolor de las heridas la mañana siguiente cuando despertó tras unas pocas horas de sueño. No había podido moverse con libertad en todo el día y la mayor parte tubo que pasársela en la cama, dudaba que esa noche pudiera salir de patrulla, por suerte había recibido una llamada de Bruce diciéndole que no necesitaba que estuvieran todos en la calle esa noche pero algo le dijo que ese golpe de suerte tenia que ver con un pequeño petirrojo, pero no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad así que se paso el resto del día durmiendo y esperaba hacerlo también gran parte de la noche.

El sonido del timbre le había despertado pero decidió ignorarlo, fuera quien fuera podía volver mas tarde, se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo pero el sonido del móvil impidió esa placentera tarea, con un gruñido de disconformidad cogió el teléfono para mirar el mensaje que había en el: "Se que estas en casa, abre la puerta de una maldita vez Grayson". Era bastante evidente que es mensaje solo podía ser de una persona y se pregunto porque no había entrado por la ventana como solía hacer. A regañadientes se levanto yendo hacia la puerta, era consciente de que si tardaba mucho empeoraría la situación así que se dio toda la prisa que pudo, cuando abrió la puerta comprendió por que el menor no había entrado por la ventana. Damian se encontraba frente a el mirando hacia otro lado con una mochila a la espalda y vestido de calle, no era una visita por trabajo.

Después de ese encuentro había tenido una sorpresa tras otra, pero aunque le hubiera hecho ilusión la visita del chico tenia que admitir que la situación en la que se encontraba ahora no era de sus favoritas. Volvió a morder la almohada para contener los gemidos que pugnaban por salir de su boca.

-Eres un quejica- aseguraba la voz del menor mientras terminaba de vendarle el brazo, tenia que reconocer que se había equivocado y después de estar pensando todo el día en el estado de ese idiota que había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para meterse en su camino mientras estaba enfadado decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era eso, después de todo le había costado bastante aceptarlo pero sabia que Dick era importante para el, por supuesto eso no quería decir que se lo fuera a decir a el- tampoco es para tanto.

-Como se nota que tu no eres quien tiene las heridas - trato de restarle importancia sonriendo pero dolía demasiado- tus golpes son realmente efectivos.

-Te avise y no quisiste hacerme caso, ahora te jodes.

Bueno al final todas esas heridas iban a servir para algo. Después del dolor inicial se sentía mas aliviado y aunque había comprobado de sobra como Damian no valía para ser enfermero tenia que admitir que le había hecho muchísima ilusión que fuera a por el. Tras la sesión de tortura a la que había sido sometido se sintió con fuerzas para preparar una cena medianamente decente para ambos pero para su sorpresa de la mochila de donde el menor había sacado un botiquín también saco varios recipientes de comida diciendo que se los mandaba Alfred, podía notar de lejos como mentía y eso solo se le hizo mas adorable, Se inclino dándole un beso en la frente y sonriendo al verle sonrojarse.

-Iré a calentarlo, vuelvo enseguida.

No tardo ni diez minutos en tener la deliciosa comida de Alfred caliente y servida en platos, cuando volvió al salón se encontró al chico con el móvil, sabia que ahí estaría depositando miles de insultos contra su persona pero no le importaba, esa noche prometía muchísimo. Las heridas habían tenido una buena recompensa, si iban a ser así todas sus reconciliaciones tendría que dejarse pegar por Damian mas a menudo.

FIN


End file.
